What happens in Cambodia stays in Cambodia
by thenewbella
Summary: The gang go to Cambodia on a school trip. With the mayham that follows ie. sex rags, blocked toilets, Rose covered in pig poo, cambodian dirty dancing, etc. Cambodia will have no idea what hit them! EB AJ EmR. First Fanfic but very fun to write :D
1. Can we go? Please! Please! Please!

Preface:

My heart was pounding so fast and hard I was sure you could see its rhythmic pattern pounding out from under my shirt. I had always promised my self I would not cry over a boy. Not while I was still only sixteen. I mean I'm way too young to get in that deep. But still, as I looked into his striking eyes, I couldn't help but let go of the rest of my resolve once more, leaving me in more danger of being hurt than I ever wanted to be.

Chapter One: The announcement

Ugh. I despised parade. It was the absolute worst way to start off a school day. Especially a Monday. I let my mind wander, blocking out the mundane voice of the Head-of-Learning-Community. I thought about the day before. My younger sister, Kaci, and I had been watching the T.V when one of our favorite shows came on. It was about these kids who go into the Amazon to help some of the animals there and they all have to live in the forest and go through some really tough conditions. At first I didn't like the program; I felt a strange feeling watching it, a feeling which I soon discovered to be jealousy. I wished I could go and help someone. I wanted to have the experience of being away from your family and go through hardships.

I was tugged from my reverie when my best friend, Alice, pulled on my uniform sleeve.

"Bella, Bella, please come with me! Please, please, please, plea-" I cut her off. That girl gets too excited for her own good.

"Alice, what the hell are you on about?" It was way too early in the morning to be that excited. I eyed my friend suspiciously.

Alice was short, pixie – like almost. She had short, pitch black hair, cropped like Katie Holmes. Only Alice had it first. Alice was a fashionista and this crossed with her bubbly, and devious personality made her incredibly scary when in a mall. Very few people were able to rein her in.

Aside from myself, our other best friend Rose, was one of the only other people who could do this. However, most of the time Rose sided with Alice, and they were both intent on torturing me to death with endless amounts of clothes to try on and model for them. Rose was beautiful, just like Alice. Only Rose was about 5ft 10, platinum blonde, with a statuesque figure. Most people were putt off by Rosalie's abruptness, but once you got to know her, she was ok. It didn't help, though that most boys were fighting over her, and most girls hated her for this.

It was Rose who answered me, through her fit of giggles that was incurred through Alice's reaction.

"Bella, the school is having a trip to Cambodia! We so hav-"

She was cut off by the H-L-C who was glaring intently in our direction.

"Pfft. Everyone else was talking to." Rose mumbled under her breath.

The H-L-C continued on.

"The 3- week trip will entail humanitarian work in an aids orphanage. Students will be staying in the village and will encounter severe hardships. The teachers chauffeuring the trip will be Mr. Hodges and Ms Williams. For more information come and see me after parade."

He continued on talking about all the other trivial things that had occurred in our learning community and the school over the past week, but we weren't paying attention.

As soon as the bell sounded signaling the end of parade the three of us were right next to our HLC.

"Ah, of course," He sighed, "I thought you three would like this."

The three of us were well known to the teachers. I mean in grade 11 most students are, but we three especially. We were all smart, athletic and always involved in something around the school. Also Rose and Alice were unbelievably beautiful. They were always trying to tell me that I was too, but it was very hard to believe. I had long brown hair and brown eyes. To me, my features were plain. The only thing I had going for me was the fact that I was a girl, and therefore, I had curves. Still, my figure was nothing compared to Rosalie's.

"Here's the permission forms, girls. I think you will really enjoy this. You spend three weeks over there. The first few days you will spend in a Guest House, a bit like a backpackers, if you will. That will be in the capital, Phnom Penn. You will pretty much be debriefed there, and will have time to adjust to the country. It will be a big change."

I looked over to Rose and Alice. They both looked at me. Their grins could not have been more evident. Alice was bouncing so much with excitement, I think our HLC thought he should maybe sedate her. I agreed with him. He continued on,

"From there you will spend about 12 days in an orphanage. The orphanage is an Aids orphanage and also contains a village where families can stay. In order to stay there both the parents must have HIV Aids. This is so when the parents die the children will have somewhere to go. In the orphanage, you will eat what the children eat, and sleep on the floor."

The HLC paused there, and glanced to each of our faces. What ever it was that he was looking for, im sure he did not find it. Our faces were each set in masks of excitement and delight. Sleeping on the floor would just be another part of the adventure. Nothing could stop our trio from going on this trip of a lifetime!

He continued on once more.

"You will also be required to do some manual labor, while staying at the orphanage."

This time, when he paused and glanced at our faces, I saw a hint of a smirk playing at the edges of his aged lips. He definitely had won that one. Alice's face had gone from excited to terrified in a matter of milliseconds. Rose wasn't as bad as Alice, but her grin was no longer from ear to ear.

"Ugh, come on guys!" I exclaimed. "What's a bit of work? It will just make it so much more fun! Come on, you have to come! It will be awesome fun!"

When that didn't work, I decide to pull out my most powerful weapon: the puppy dog pout.

The HLC was grinning victoriously at me when a high pitched screaming polluted the air around us. I looked, horrified, to my side to see Alice and Rose holding each other, jumping around. Before I could react I was pulled into the awkward hug, and we were screaming "We're going to Cambodia!"

At that moment, three tall figures walked in through the door of the assembly hall.

"So are we!" They exclaimed.


	2. How much?

A/N Anyway so if anyone is actually reading this review's would be great lol. I wanna know if it is worth continuing? It's a lot of fun to write but how about reading. Oh and also the characters are probably a little ooc, but their in different conditions so yeah, I can't help that. Anyway hope you do like it, reviews are awesome and help me to find out what you want!

Disclaimer: Why can't I dream of vampires and werewolves? The best dream I ever had was of a cupboard full of Nutella. Omg YUM!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watched as Alice and Rose's heads whipped towards the source of the sound. The figures, which I recognized as Edward, Emmet and Jasper stopped when they reached us. Alice and I took our places on Rosalie's flanks while she got ready to insult them. Although the guys sat with us, and we did generally get along, we always started off with insulting each other. I wasn't sure why, but I think it had to do with the fact that Jasper and Rose were twins and I think, although I wouldn't ever dare mention this to her as she would willingly let Alice kill me next time we went shopping, that she liked Emmet.

The boys were all also beautifully handsome in each their own way. Jasper was tall and lanky with brilliant blue eyes and gold blonde hair that sat like a mop of gorgeous curls on top of his head.

Emmet was huge. He was built like a body builder and had big brown eyes that went well with his black messy curls.

And finally, Edward. He was the shortest of the three, but still towered over me. He was toned, and had perfect, doll like skin. His hair was a bronze colour and this contrasted brilliantly with his emerald green eyes.

The three of them were by far the three hottest guys in our grade.

Edward smirked at us as Rose prepared for the show down.

"Mr Gordon, may we also acquire a permission form?" Edward said with perfect articulation to the HLC.

"Here you are Mr Mason, Mr McCarty, Mr Hale." Mr Gordon said as he passed them each their forms, before continuing on, "All of you, remember there is a meeting at lunch today, explaining in further depth. Now you'd better get going, you don't want to be late to class."

As we sauntered off to class we could not stop talking. Alice was chatting so fast I was sure her mouth was about to fall off!

"Ohmygodicantbelieveit, theyarecomingtoo! Bellathisisgoingtobesomuchfuncanyoubelieveit? Icannotwait! Ugh, gottagoillseeyouatlunch! Bye! ComeonRose!"

Rose raised her eyebrows at me and waved goodbye as they walked off to English, and I walked off to Maths.

The next few lessons passed as a slow and boring blur, until finally, the bell signaling lunch let out its obnoxious high pitched shrill.

I quickly packed my bag and rushed to the library where the meeting was being held.

When I walked in I was surprised at how little people had shown up. I thought heaps of people would have loved to do something like this. But as I looked around I saw only about nine other students there, including the guys.

I quickly found my seat in between Rose and Alice, and listened to Mr Hodges.

"Hi guys, okay thanks heaps for coming. This is a three week trip, which im sure you've all heard. I presume you've been given all the details of what we're planning on doing. Now the trip cost around three thousand dollars, plus a five hundred dollar, non refundable deposit. We know that's quite an amount so in the next few months we will be fundraising for the trip. I've got a list of fundraisers and I you would like to suggest anymore, please come and see me. Also if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask. "

And with that, the warning bell sounded and we all exited the conference room in a state of utter excitement.

When I got home that night I could not wait for my mum and dad to get home. They just had to say yes! I wasn't too worried about the money because although we weren't rich, we weren't poor either. My dad, Charlie was the Police chief at the local station and my mum, Renee was a kinder garden teacher.

They walked in the door and I bounded up to meet them. However, I am not the MOST graceful person I know, and so therefore, I tripped and fell flat on my face at their feet.

Once they had both gotten over their initial giggles, my mum picked me up.

"Bella love, what are we going to do with you?" She sighed.

"Love me, feed me, never leave me?" I replied. "Oh and LET ME GO TO CAMBODIA!"

I couldn't help myself. I was just so excited. Plus the looks on their faces was priceless. Charlie's aged eyes were scrunched in confusion, pulling is curly hair forward so a lock fell into his eyes. Renee looked as if she was torn between laughing at me, and reprising me for yelling.

"What?" Charlie asked, a little frustration flavoring his voice. Slip that one away for later; dad's a little annoyed tonight. Must have been a tough day.

"Well" I started, and explained all about the trip and what we would have to do, how much etc. By the end of it, I was surprised when they were both shaking their heads approvingly. I mean, I knew I would be allowed to go, but I thought it may take a little more convincing. Esme and Carlisle, Alice's parents, must be rubbing off on them. They disciplined her, but she was always getting away with so much more stuff than me. I think it had to do with the fact that you just can't be mad at a pixie. Especially a pixie who is the expert at puppy dog eyes.

The next day when I was walking into school I bumped, quite literally, into Edward.

We were the sort of people who knew each other and our friends sat together, but weren't particularly close. He had been on my soccer team when we were twelve, and I think our parents talked a bit from that, but otherwise that was it. We would talk sometimes. His close friends all went partying heaps and I wasn't too into that scene. Plus he was one of those guys who all the girls liked. I mean look at him! No wonder why.

And I was, well, I was me. Plain old kinda nerdy Bella who had awesome looking friends. I generally steered clear of guys like Edward, Emmet and Jasper. They were hotshots and hotshots are up themselves.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you! Are you ok?" I rambled on, scrambling to pick up my books. He bent down and helped me to gather them up. I herd him chuckle under his breath.

"Relax, I'm fine." He knelt next to me and handed me my book. When i finally looked up I realized just how close proximity we were in. I looked into his emerald eyes and it absolutely took my breath away.

"So did your parents sign your note? Are you allowed to come to Cambodia? I hope you can."

It was a couple of seconds before I could process what he had said, as I was still staring blatantly into his eyes. When I finally snapped out of my trance, I nodded my head and quickly scrambled to stand up.

"I have to get to class" I mumbled in response, and scrambled away.

Arrgh! I just got dazzled by Edward Masen! No. That will not happen again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

These first few chapters are just working up to the trip. When we get there, I promise it will have been worth the wait. But first, I wanna know if you think it is too. So go, review, tell me what you think!

xoxo


	3. Sex Books, and news

A/N

I know – ok shoot me. I'm so sorry. I could give you the explanation but its just too long. Lol.

Anyway im pretty much just talking to Jarofdirt who I officially love because you are my only reviewer!!! Yay. So unless I get more reviews people, I wont update that often!!!

Anyway, on with the story, of which I unfortunately only own the story line. The wonderful characters are all Stephenie Meyers making  

The weeks leading up to the set off date were a whirl wind of banquets and markets and stalls and other events to help fundraise the money so we could actually get over to the country.

Sometimes the fundraisers would be boring, like the time I got stuck at a church with no one else but Mike to keep me company.

Mike was a nice guy, in my grade, but there was something a little peculiar about him. He made me feel weird.

So there we were sitting in the middle of a church, stinking hot, and Mike is telling about his latest conquest in Halo. As much as I love video games – and trust me, I do – it just wasn't my cup of tea.

But we had fun times too. One time, we were given a free stall at some markets and were to sell our second hand items.

Well, wasn't that an interesting morning. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and I had been the ones to volunteer for the event. We had to wake up at the disturbingly early time of 6am to set up our stall at 6.30.

Alice had invited me over the night before to, as she put it, 'give me wisdom in the techniques of salesmanship'. As far as I knew, she only had experience in buying.

The next morning we were up and out the door only fifteen minutes late and setting up our stall with our second hand items and knick-knacks that had been donated to the school. Why anyone would want ugly knitted stuffed toy/dolls I do not know.

We had been sitting around the stall for a while, selling a few of our better items when Emmett found a book hidden beneath the thousand of other books we were to sell. Let me tell you, that book cured our boredom for the rest of the morning. We were also quite lucky that it was Alice and Emmett's mother who had offered to help out with the stall. Any other parent would have been far too, hmmm prudish? Yeah, prudish for that book.

We opened it up to reveal a naked man and woman staring out of the page at us. Needless to say Emmett found it quite interesting. We read on to find that the book told of how it was unreligious and unholy to think of women and the wrongs and right of sex and religion.

Emmett announced to the world, and the elderly couple that was passing by the stall, that either this book was utterly wrong or he would be definitely going to hell. Esme just scowled at him and he got the hint and shut up.

That was definitely one of the more exciting fundraisers I went to.

The date of departure was looming quickly, becoming more than just an inadequate dot on the horizon. We were all extremely excited and had been becoming closer and closer to one another. The standoffs we usually had with the guys had stopped and aside from the three of us, they were the people we were the closest to who were going on the trip as well. The six of us were all so excited. However, I wondered how long the friendship would stay as strictly that. Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie had been getting pretty friendly. Always seeming to pair up when it came to the fundraisers and who would attend them. I would often pair with Edward, but that was only because I think he thought he was obliged to. I couldn't see our relationship progressing any further than friends. He was a god and I was, well I was me. A plain Jane. Brown haired, brown eyed, dangerously clumsy Bella. Edward had unfortunately, for both him and me, been on the receiving end of my clumsiness an awful lot, and the fact that he often had to catch me would only be seen as endearing and annoying.

Alice had ensured that we were all packed and ready about two months before we were to leave so that had been taken care of.

We were over at her house talking to Esme and Emmett when we found out the devastating news. Emmett and Alice had been bickering, as usual. This time it was over the fact that Emmett, Jasper and Edward all needed to hurry up and pack. We only had two weeks before we were to leave.

Emmett was interrupted from his point on how guys only ever needed very few pairs of underwear and clothes when his phone went off.

"What's crack-a-lacking?" he answered. "oh, hey Jasper, what you doing dude? Are we still on for this arvo?... oh…danm…man that sucks!" he was getting pretty upset and it wasn't often that Emmett seemed that way. He was always a joker and had a smile on his face. Something had too be up.

I got my self a glass of water, not wanting to ears drop, and came back into the lounge room just ass Emmett hung up the phone with the most heart wrenching look of disappointment plastered across his beautiful face.

Rose rushed to his side.

"Emmett, what's wrong? Is everything okay? Shouldn't Jasper have called me if something was wrong with him? Ugh just speak man! What is it?!"

"Rose calm down, nothing is wrong with Jasper!" He answered, apparently unaware that his hand had crept up and was rubbing soothing circles on Rosalie's back. It seemed as if the gesture was unconscious, and possible more for his comfort than hers.

"It's Edward. He went out last night, with some of the guys, and, I think they got a little pissed, cause he fell out of a tree and broke his leg. They don't know if he will be able to come on the trip anymore."

_Mwuah-ha-haa drama!!_

_Sorry again it took sooo long. _

_*apologises profusely* _

_Anyway pleasse review because so far iv only got one :O :( _

_Btw Thank you so much too. Love for everyone who reviews! _

_Anywho, please, come on, you know you want too, just push t_hat _button down there and let me know what you think. I need encouragement to write people!!! _


	4. Dissapointment

A/N

OMC!!!

Thank you guys so much, your response was really appreciated. I wasn't very sure whether to continue this or not because as much as I love writing, I need motivation. Your tips were all very helpful especially _rainbowsandstardust _THANKYOU!!! It was much appreciated, as you can tell I don't have very good grammar! Also updates will be quite sporadic, but I couldn't help myself this time, I was just so excited!! That's why it is not a very long chapter either.

Oh, and it is Edwards leg that was broken 

Anywho, on with the story!

_Disclaimer: I am in love with Stephenie Meyer, why would I steal anything from her? Besides my work does not even compare! Characters are all hers. _

"_They don't know if he'll be able to come on the trip anymore"_

My head snapped up to the couch were Emmett was seated. My eyes, on the own accord, searched his face for any sign that this was just one of Emmett's typical practical jokes. However all that I could find was the disappointment that riddled his features.

I could feel the disappointment boiling in my stomach as I realized he was telling the truth. I didn't understand why I felt that disappointed, but I told myself that I was just disappointed that the six of us would no longer be together and Emmett and Jasper would no longer have their friend to share the experience with. I was for too stubborn to the voice in the back of my head that told me perhaps I was so upset for more selfish reasons. I would no longer have Edward as my partner, when the others were all off in their pairs.

I looked around hoping that I was right in my first assessment of my feelings. If I was then surely Alice and Rosalie's faces would portray similar masks of the horror that had seemed to set on my plain features.

Rosalie had calmed down and was now trying to cheer up Emmett, who was still fairly upset. She had her hand placed on his knee and was whispering into his ear. What she was saying I wasn't too sure if I wanted to know. They were definitely two people who should probably not be seated next t each other on the plane.

I turned my attention to Alice. Her small features portrayed something that's for sure, but the way her eyebrows had pulled together in the center, how she was biting her pursed lips, reminded me more of how she looked when one of her plans had failed. She was discussing with Esme how unfortunate it was that Edward would not be able to accompany us on the trip, but Alice's eyes would flash to my face every so often, as if I was the person who was missing out. On what? I did not know.

When Emmett announced he was going to go and visit Edward, who was I the hospital after having to have surgery on his leg, Alice suggested we all go and take him some flowers. As she said this, her eyes flashed to me once more. Why did she keep doing that? Note-to-self, ask Alice why.

Esme went out to get us some flowers from her beautiful, manicured garden while we trudged up stairs to change from our jimmies, which we had failed to change from. On the second floor Emmett turned right, into the first open door and slammed it shut behind him.

"Danm, he must be really upset" I snickered. "He wasn't even that bad when Esme took away his Xbox controller!" One time Emmett had thought it would be funny to make paint-angels on some sheets, only he'd used Emse's good ones. Needless to say, she was not too impressed and confiscated his Xbox controller for a week.

"Yeah, well, he had another one hidden away for times just like that you see. He was pretty pissed when mum found his spare and took that though." Alice sighed, she was always mystified by her older brothers lack of common sense.

Over the shock of the news, we giggled as we dressed about Edward's stupidity of falling out of a tree while he was drunk.

"Seriously what is the guy's problem? Who falls out of trees?" I managed to spit out between giggles, managing to fall over as I pulled my, unfortunately due to Alice, designer skinny jeans up.

"Oh, Bella, what is wrong with you?" Rose snorted, consumed with laughs. I was beginning to wonder what was wrong with us. Why were we laughing?

I snapped out of it as Alice pulled me up "Oh Bella, as if you're any better! You fall over just putting your jeans on! And besides, I know you like him! You guys would be so cute together and he so likes you too!"

What! There was no way that the Greek god who was Edward could like me. Sure we had talked a little, but that was just because we had been made too.

"Alice, pft, yeah right. We're just friends. Nothing more, nothing less. Actually, maybe less, we haven't ever really talked that much. Come on, I think I hear your mum calling".

I ran down the stairs quickly, and surprise, surprise, managed to stay on my feet. I hated talking about that sort of stuff. I always got awkward, and to be honest, I didn't have the best self esteem. It didn't help that my two best friends were more fabulous than supermodels.

I let out a sigh, we were about to go visit our friend who just hurt himself and may miss out on the trip of a lifetime because of that. Now was not the time for me to be feeling sorry for myself.

Okay kind of a pointless chapter now that I read over it, but I wanted to give you guys something! I was so happy with your response! Anyway Bella is kind of realizing that she may have feelings for Edward. And I promise next chapter we will have some Bella and Edward interaction! I'm getting quite annoyed that is seems to be progressing so slowly. I just want them to get to Cambodia already!!!

Anyway enjoy your reading, and review!!!

Love from one extremely happy and excited girl,

xoxo


	5. flashback

_**Disclaimer: See previous chapters =D**_

On the way to the hospital I sat with my head back against the head rest and closed my eyes. Behind the sanctity of my closed eyelids, I relived the first time I had really talked to Edward, without the influence of all our other friends. It was only a couple of months ago, at one of the tiresome fundraisers.

_*Flash Back*_

_We were sitting in a church, Mr. Hodges had just given the speech on what we were going over to Cambodia to achieve and now he was currently playing the presentation video. I had yet to stay tearless after viewing the film and this occasion seemed to be no exception. The only problem was that now, I had a god sitting beside me. _

_I was quite sure that I did not like Edward Cullen, however, he was indeed extremely attractive. But I knew guys like him. They were hot and they knew it. However, that was one of the only things they did know. In my experience, guys like Edward Cullen were not too crash hot at school. In his defense, Edward had never really given me much evidence towards this, except for the time when he went out with Lauren, the school slut. Heaven knows what he was thinking then. It was Emmett and Jasper's track records that had really formed the man whore image for Edward I guess, and they both seemed to have settled quite a lot and I was 99% sure the reason for that was to win Alice and Rosalie's hearts. A plan which seemed to be coming alone swimmingly for them. _

_Despite these things my mind, or heart (the fact that I had heart was still debatable, I could be devastatingly cynical when I wanted), would replay over and over the little interaction Edward and I had had when he asked if I was allowed to participate on the Cambodia trip. The way his green eyes had seemingly looked straight into my soul…._

_GET YOUSELF TOGETHER GIRL!! HE IS SEATED RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!_

_I focused on the film, and sure enough, as it rolled to an end and two small tears ran down my cheek. I sniffled and went to wipe them away, but before I could I felt a hand caress my face ever so lightly, I thought I imagined it at first. But when I looked to my right, sure enough, there was Edward with I tear wet fingertip. _

"_Were you crying?" He looked astounded, "Are you serious? How many times have we seen this now?"_

"_Ugh! Yes I know," I said suppressing a laugh, we were still in the church after all, "I can't help it though. Do you think it will be bad?" We all had our thoughts on what it would be like over there, none of us had every experienced anything like it before. _

_When Edward spoke, it was with both wisdom and uncertainty._

"_I assume it will be hard. We'll be in conditions that are very different from what we have here. Both physically and emotionally. Things are still very difficult for the Cambodians; they are still rebuilding their country after the Pol Pot regime. We have everything here, there is no telling what it will be like. I mean sleeping on the floor for 12 days! How do you think Alice and Rose would handle that?" _

"_You're right. Emmett has put a bet out on how long it will take for me to cry, you know?" I commented. I was still pretty blown away with what Edward had said. I'd only ever thought of him as the pretty boy who wasn't too bright. I was starting to think there was a lot more to him than I originally guessed. _

"_Oh I know, I bet two days" he replied with a laugh. _

"_Oh, you! Arrgh! I'm not a complete baby!" I was often seen to be weaker than everyone else. I think it had to do with my clumsiness. It all added to my unfortunate endearing charms. _

_Edward chuckled t my outburst and I marveled in its wonder. It was a deep throaty sound but velvety all the same. If a voice could be handsome, his most certainly was. God, what wasn't he good at? _

_After the presentation was done with Mr. Hodges, Edward and I were to stay for tea and coffee after the sermon. We all pretty much hung back and spoke among the three of us, Mr. Hodges telling some of his more exciting stories of his travel experience. _

_We talked more and more, and I found out a lot about Edward. He played Piano, and had never traveled much, this would be his first time oversees. He had no other siblings and spent much of his time with Emmett and Jasper, who were like brothers to him. _

_By the end of the day (Edward had given me a lift home and I had made him lunch), we talked for hours, never in silence for more than ten minutes. We had discovered a lot about each other, and I realized he was not the pretty-boy jerk I had thought he was all these years. _

_Every now and then I would look up and get caught in his gaze, and it was as if he was trying to tell me something. What? I did not know, but his face would have a look of intense concentration. _

_As he was leaving, I walked him to the front door. He stopped when he reached the threshold and turned to look at me. I had been shamelessly starring, as he was walking ahead of me, and blushed, looking at the floor, when he caught me in the act. _

"_Well, anyway, thanks for the lift home. Alice was meant to be picking me up, but I guess she got caught up with Jasper." I peeked up through my curtain of hair to see him grinning don at me, with his most wonderful crooked smile. _

"_Yes, our friends do seem to be getting along quite well, don't you think?" _

_I tried to think somewhat coherently, but all my brain could focus on was his smile. I mentally shook my head, clearing it, hopefully. _

"_Hmm, um, yeah. They have. I think it's good. Especially poor Rose. All anyone sees when they look at her is her beauty. I think, from the way she has been talking, Emmett actually sees beyond that. All I'm worried about, is who I'm going to sit next to on the plane. I'm not sitting next to Jessica. I wouldn't get a wink of sleep with all of her constant gossip." She was renowned for her gossip, Jessica was. It was quite funny, because her primary source of gossip, aside from making rumors about Alice and Rose, was her best friend Lauren. _

"_Hmm, I'll have to save you then, wont I?" Before I could peep up through my hair, his finger was under my chin, tilting my face to look at him. Again, he had that look like he wanted me to know something from his eyes. My heart was screaming something at me, but before it could reach the surface, it was being interrupted in my head. _

_Edward removed his finger from my chin, and replaced his had on my cheek. The tingling sensation I got whenever he touched me was magnificent. I couldn't help but to lean into his palm. _

_He threw me one more of those confusing looks before he sighed, "I'll see you later Isabella." _

_I muttered something, I'm not too sure what as I was still lost in his gaze, before he turned and walked out to his silver Volvo that was parked on the curve. _

_As he pulled away, it clicked in my brain what my heart was trying to tell me._

_I liked him. _

_*End Flash Back*_

That was the first time I had ever really talked to Edward one on one. I had resolved to myself that I should not like him, and I was trying extremely hard to make that true. I mean, he is a god. He could have whichever girl he wanted here, and I bet over in Cambodia it would be the same story. There was no way he would fall for a plain Jane like me.

The two of us would often be paired for the fundraisers, so we had many other long talks. We had quickly become very good friends, and I found myself telling hi things I had yet to tell Alice and Rose. However, our relationship started and ended at friendship. I would though, see him looking at me with that same confusing gaze, but he would never touch me again, like he had that afternoon. Alice and Rose had tried to tell me that he liked me, but I remained adamant that there was no possible way he ever could.

My eyes snapped open as I felt Rose gently shaking my should. I did not realize I had fallen asleep, and it seemed we were already at the hospital. My insides squirmed at the thought of the hospital. I had come here one too many times. One of the perks of being unable to walk across a flat surface without tripping. I sighed, frustrated, as I jumped out of the car and turned to face the horrid front doors of the hell we like to call a hospital.

_**A/n **_

_**Thanks for your responses once again. Jarofdirt and rainbowsandstardust, you guys are extremely helpful and give me lots of kind words! :D. It may seem as if what is happening doesn't really have much to do with anything – I mean Edward breaking his leg, come on? Wth does that have to do with a trip to Cambodia? But just wait my friends… all will be reviled! *cue evil and slightly crazy laugh* anyway, seriously, (well as serious as i ever can be :P) this story is going to take time. it will be long. i have alot of things that need to happen/be achieved in all of stephenie's wonderful characters and my wonderful (:P) plotline. ;D **_

_**Anyway, this chapter gives a bit of an insight into the start of Edward and Bella's relationship, because I felt that I had kind of jumped the gun a bit in my haste for them to get to Cambodia already. I have most of the next chapter written already, but I am unsure whether or not to use it, so it might be a while, or it might not :P **_

_**Anyway, till we meet again =D **_

_**xoxo**_


	6. Scary Hospitals

I stopped out the front of the hospital automatic doors. They seemed to mock me as they opened and closed as the passersby entered and exited through them. Occasionally staring at my odd behavior as they passed.

I suppose I was being silly, they were just doors and the fact that they led into the hospital shouldn't have this much affect on me. But come on? Wouldn't everyone be at least a little apprehensive too if they had been here as many times as I?

Ugh, again, now was not the time to be reflecting on my many ventures to the hospital all due to my disability to stay on my feet.

"Bella, get over yourself and come in! We're all waiting for you!" Alice was always so impatient and pushy. "Ugh. Fine. I'm coming!" I called back before I gave a death glare to the doors and made my way slowly through them.

I followed the beige hallway along until I came to reception desk at which my friends were all waiting. Jasper had joined us now and Esme was talking to Carlisle.

"Finally," Emmett sighed, he was just ass patient as his sister, "We thought we were going to have to drag you in squirt!" I just threw my best death glare in his direction and took off towards the rooms leaving the others to trail behind. I glanced in each room I passed before I came across Edwards. It was room number 438, a room which I had yet to stay in. Surprisingly. Ugh what is with me? Things are bad and I am cracking jokes. Guess I've been hanging round Emmett way too long. I looked in through the glass window at Edward, he was sitting on the bed with his leg up. He was staring into the corner and it took me a second to register that he was most probably staring at a television. His tousled bronze hair hung limp, his face was pale. Well, paler than usual, and he had deep rings under each eye. His eyes were bloodshot and darker than usual, but I thought that would have had more to do with the alcohol consumption than anything else.

I watched as Emmett and Jasper waltzed into the room, and saw Edwards eyes light up. Emmett punched him in the arm and I could tell they were sharing a joke as their three bodies shook. I felt Rose and Alice each side of me as I continued to stare in through the glass window.

"You like him don't you?" Rose asked, or rather, stated.

"Well, ah, um, no!" My stutters seemed to contradict my words, "No, I don't like, like him. I mean, he's gorgeous, but seriously what girl in our grade hasn't thought that. But no! I don't like him like that! He's friend. He only speaks to me when you guys all leave us alone while you're off in your couples!" I was more worked up than I had any right to be, I mean I didn't like him. It was impossible for that. We really had only spoken a few times

Alice suppressed a snort at my outburst while Rose showed a little more tack. "Oh, Bella sweetie, it doesn't matter if you like him or not, we were just kidding. Don't worry ok?" Rose sighed sympathetically. She and Alice were always trying to show me that I was beautiful, but it was at a loss.

"Oh well, maybe we could find you some HOT Cambodian boy?" Alice giggled, lightening the mood. I laughed along with Alice and Rose before returning to looking through the window. When I glanced back through my eyes came in contact with two, beautiful, emerald orbs. I blushed, and looked away, hiding my face with my hair which I peeked through, to see Edwards attention had once again been demanded by Jasper and Emmett.

"Earth to Bella!" Alice nudged me in the arm, pulling me from my thoughts. "It's our turn, come on!"

I followed the girls into Edward's room, passing Emmett and Jaz on their way out.

As I entered the room, I thought again about the time in the church, and my epiphany that he liked me. Soon after I had come to the conclusion that he could not like me, he was a god and I was a plain Jane. I had not told Alice and Rose that I liked him, but I think they knew anyway. What they also knew, was that I a extremely stubborn and timid. They knew better than to push me on the subject of Edward. Otherwise, I would not even talk to him. But the ache that sat in my chest as I even considered that possibility, let me know that I could never let it come to that. Silly hey? We were only just friends really, and I was thinking like that. What was wrong with me? Ugh, snap out of it Bella, otherwise the others are going to think that there is something wrong with you.

Apparently it was too late for that as I felt an elbow in my ribs from Alice, and looked up t see Edward looking at me funny.

"Uh, what?" Dammit Bella, way to play it cool. What is wrong with me? Alice rolled her eyes and answered "Well Bella, Edward just asked if you were okay. You've been quiet the whole time."

I blushed, I really needed to pay more attention to my outer surroundings, stop getting caught up in my reverie's.

"Sorry, yeah, I'm fine. Just… thinking. What about you? I mean that's why we're here! Wow, it feels really different not to be the one in the bed this time! How are you feeling? Can I get anything for you?" I rambled on, trying to hide my embarrassment.

Edward smiled his wonderful, lazy crooked smile and his whole face lit up. He chuckled, his deep velvet voice giving me goose bumps.

"I'm fine Bella. A little sick of this bed though. I am feeling a great sense of empathy to you at the moment. I can barely stand it here." Edward winked at me and I felt my stomach swirl at the action, "Hmmm, I wouldn't mind a sandwhich though. Or perhaps an Orange Juice?" Edward looked at Alice as he said this, and wass met with an understanding nod and wink from her.

"Certainly, I was just thinking of getting something for myself actually." The little Pixie was planning something, I could tell. "Rose, would you mind coming with me? I don't think I could carry everything on my own."

"I'll help." I volunteered, not quite catching the drift of Alice's plan yet.

"No, it's fine Bella. You stay here. Keep Edward company. Rose and I'll deal." Ah. I could almost feel the click. Clever pixie. Clever. Leave the incompetent girl alone in the hospital room with the should-be-illegal-to-be-that-handsome boy.

"You want anything Bella?" Rose asked, a gleam in her eye. She obviously caught on to the plan much quicker than I had. I just threw her a desperate look and sshook my head as they left the room.

"So, are you looking forward to going? You don't have long left." I could hear the despersstion and disappointment in his voice sas he talked of the Cambodia trip.

"I hope you can come. Do they know yet?" He was shaking his head before he answered, and I felt my guts drop with disappointment of my own. I looked up at his face. His matted hair hung limp on his forehead, and his pallor was chalky white. But his eyes were what affected me most. Normally so full of life, they held disappointment and perhaps a hint of pain.

His voice was quiet as he answered "They're not sure yet, but the outlook isn't bright." Myself, being as quirky and weird as I am noticed that his answer sounded somewhat like one a magic eight ball would give. I chuckled at the thought and Edward looked up at me in confusion.

"What?" he asked. Obviously the eight ball quote was unintentional then.

"You sounded like one of those magic eight balls just then. 'The outlook is not good.' Sorry, I guess not the best time to laugh. I'm always doing that. Laughing at inappropriate times. Ugh, what is wrong with me? What am I going to be like in Cambodia?" I rambled and Edward just raised his eyebrows at me, "Arrgh! And there I go, sticking my foot in my mouth. What is wrong with me?"

He chuckled again. "Nothing is wrong with you Bella. You are perfectly fine the way you are. Foot in mouth and all." I blushed at his statement.

"I love it when you do that." He sighed. I felt y face go up in flames at his comment and retaliated the only way I knew how. With uncensored sarcasm.

"Oh well, just hang around me more often and you'll have a free show. My life tends to go from one blush triggering moment to the next. I'd gladly have you around." I gasped as I realized what I had said. My face must have melted by now, each blush seemed to be unrelentless.

"So you want me around, then?" He teased, reaching out to tickle me in the sides. I darted out of the way of his hands tripping, in the process. Edward lunged forward, hanging half out of bed and tried to grab me, to stop me from falling. But I had done a form of a pirouette in the process of falling and so landed on my ass. Just out of his reach.

I looked up at Edward, his face was torn between amusement and worry. Amusement seemed to win out, as he looked at my face, which I'm sure portrayed a look of utter bewilderment. Soon we were both laughing harder than I had in a long while.

_**A/N Ok, sorry I took so long. It was my first day back school today. Im not sure how to feel about it all. This is my last year of school! Year 12 woop woop!! Anyway I just came off the best summer holidays I think I have had yet. Anyway im going to try and update ass often as I can, but I guess as you've seen im pretty sporadic. Anyway, if its like every single one of my teachers told me today, ill be studying all the time. But I don't believe in that uch hard work thank god for you guys so ill try and update ass often as I can. =) anywho, I understand none of this probably mde sense, as I am babbling and am quite tired even though it is only 7 o'clock =) hehe**_

_**Anyway read, enjoy, review.**_

_**Teagan =)**_


	7. one week omc

We had one week. One week until I left for the greatest trip of my life. I had packed, repacked, triple packed and repacked again just about every day. I was so anxious. Our teacher who was running the trip, Mr. Hodges had never been on a trip like this to Cambodia. We were pioneers of sorts. It was definitely a first for the school anyway. But, because of this we did not have the best idea on what to pack and what would be needed. We had all managed to make do, and Rose, Jasper and I had managed to limit Alice's backpack to a much more reasonable size than the bag she planned on taking that was twice her size. Seriously, who takes a designer hand bag to a poverty stricken country where you will be doing work, as in, actual manual labor? When I pointed this out to Alice though, her reply, as it so often is, was 'you'll never know who you may meet.'

We did manage though. All it took was a bit of Jaspers charms to distract Alice, and mine and Roses excellent packing abilities. Emmett would occasionally throw in something extra just to be annoying, but he just stayed in his room for the most part.

The fact that Emmett was so down lately was weird. We all knew the reason why though. He had been looking so forward to having his two best friends on the trip with him, and now it looked so much like Edward could not come.

Edward had not been at school for the past two weeks since he came out of hospital, as he had been instructed to rest. He had surgery on his knee and the doctors had to wire his knee together and it was unknown whether he would be able to come on the trip. There were so many factors against his coming. How his leg would hold up on the flight, how it would go in the weather which was much more humid and hot than here and also the risk of infection.

One more week. It was extremely unfortunate that this one last week should be filled with block exams though. I was already so anxious over the trip, and although I would not dream of telling anybody else, I was anxious as to whether Edward was alright and if he would be able to come on the trip. I did not, however want to be anxious and worried about my exams.

As I walked out of my math exam I turned to Rose.

"Thank god that's over." I sighed. It had been my last exam, and was possibly the most strenuous. We had three days left now. Alice wanted us to go shopping to get the last minute things tomorrow, and so we were all sleeping at her house to night.

"Have you heard much from Edward, Bella?" Alice probed; she had been so upset lately when I refused to admit that I may have feelings for him. I refused because although I had thought I had feelings for him, it was difficult. There were so any factors. Of course, there were the usual, what did he think of me? Did he like me? How exactly did I feel? What did I want to happen?

All of these were bothering me to no extent. I did not enjoy going without seeing Edward either. With him not being at school, and the exams being on, I had not been to see him or been able to talk to him in weeks. I had been receiving reports from Alice who received her reports from Emmett. It was all distant and did not satisfy my need for Edward knowledge.

**Hey guys, I know it has been forever since I updated, but I do have a few excuses! **

**First off school is hectic, raising money for all the disasters here in Australia and my school work. **

**Secondly, violin and soccer have started back up, so they both take up a fair bit of time nd energy.**

**And lastly, a very close friend of my sister is in grave condition. He has had a brain aneurism and has been on life support. We are not sure if they have turned it off yet, though it is definite that it will be turned off either this afternoon, or over the weekend. **

**Anyway it is quite a sad time and I wanted to do something that would take my mind off it all and so I decided to post. Im sorry its so short, but as I said, it's a pretty devastating time here at the moment, so yeah. Anyway enjoy!! **

**Thenewbella =D**


	8. AN Im sorry

Hey guys,

I am really sorry and I know you're probably going to hate me for this, but I am putting this story on hold for a while.

I am just finding it really hard to update frequently as I have a lot going on at the moment. I am really sorry, and know that's probably not a good enough excuse, but that is what I am leaving you with at the moment.

However, if anyone would be interested in perhaps continuing this story for me, I would be quite happy; I just ask that you let me know first off.

Anyway I am really really sorry guys. I may update when I get some spare time, I have holidays coming up soon, but until then I just don't know.

Till next time,

Thenewbella =)

p.s did I mention I'm sorry??


End file.
